An Icky Employment
by hoagie
Summary: For Timmy working at Wall 2 Wall mart was bad enough but when he finds out who his boss is his first job turns into a nightmare.
1. Bad Start

A word of warning I don't know really know where this one is going. This was one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down, so don't expect it to be well thought out. I'm not crazy about the title either so let me know what you guys think about it. I'm open to suggestions for a new title.

* * *

Working at Wall 2 Wall mart wasn't Timmy's first choice but he realized that he had to start somewhere. Much to his surprise Timmy's parents began to pressure him into getting a job a few weeks back which was odd since they were so aloof about parenting most times. Though he was resistant to the idea at first Timmy was slowly won over by Cosmo and Wanda who as always echoed the sentiment of his biological parents.

"Come on sport it'll be fun."

Looking at the pink haired fairy in disbelief Timmy responded "No, it won't!"

"Okay, no it won't be fun but it will teach you about responsibility and besides with a job and a source of income people will be less suspicious about how you keep getting new and expensive things all the time."

Cosmo poofed into existence above Timmy's head and spoke in support of Wanda "she's right you know. Even I wouldn't buy that I got it off the internet excuse forever."

Two weeks later Timmy found himself standing amongst the endless aisles inside the Dimmsdale Wall 2 Wall mart. The blue vest he was supposed to wear made him feel like a dork, but the three other trainees he was standing next to also had on their dumb blue vests too so he felt less out of place. A man with a name tag that read Mike stood in front of Timmy and the other new employees. As far as Timmy could gather Mike was the manager of the whole store.

"All right new people I would like to show you guys around myself, but I'm really busy at the moment so I'm going to hand off your orientation to your new supervisor Vicky."

The name immediately stuck out to Timmy whose head began to swim with worst case scenarios. What if it was **the** Vicky, the girl who had terrorized him during a good chunk of his childhood. Timmy had once wished for psychic powers but he wouldn't need them to predict that having Vicky as a boss would be a nightmare.

Timmy took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He was getting ahead of himself, all mike had said was that their supervisor was named Vicky. There was nothing to suggest that it was the Vicky that had "babysat" him for years. Surely in an English speaking nation as large as the United States there had to be millions of women named Victoria.

Somewhat reassured Timmy stood his ground wand waited with his fellow new employees. That is until his eyes were drawn to movement to his right. Someone was approaching Timmy and the others. Looking down the massive aisle, Timmy saw her. All it took was one glimpse of red hair tied into a ponytail to tell him his worst fear had been realized. Vicky was his new boss.

"Fuck, you have to be kidding me." Timmy found himself thinking out loud as he watched Vicky move ever closer to the group. One of Timmy's fellow newbies picked up on the agitation in Timmy's voice and took it upon herself to find out why. "What is it?"

Gesturing towards Vicky who was still covering the massive distance of a single aisle in Wall 2 Wall mart Timmy spoke. "You know the Chip Skylark song Icky Vicky?"

"Yeah" the girl answered back.

"That's her."

A look of shock grew on the girls face. "Wait Icky Vicky is a real person?"

"Yep" Timmy answered "and she's even worse in real life." Timmy would have liked to warn all of his fellow new employees but Vicky had gotten close enough that he couldn't speak without her hearing him.

Timmy lowered his head and stared at the floor in a desperate and illogical attempt to keep her from recognizing him. It hadn't occurred to him that he still wore the same pink baseball cap that he always did and that it was a dead giveaway to anyone looking at the top of his head.

"Hey, everyone" That voice, it had been a few years since he had last heard it but he still recognized it. Timmy felt a shiver run through him; Vicky's voice caused the same reaction in him that a gazelle feels when it sees a lion.

"I'm your new boss Vicky but don't worry I'm really a nice person."

Timmy knew this routine; she was giving them the sweet and innocent Vicky. She knew how cute and feminine her voice was and she used it to fool people into letting their guard down, later when the real Vicky showed herself they would be blindsided.

"If you have any questions don't' hesitate to ask me, I'm here to help…" she stopped speaking, Timmy knew this could be bad, she might recognize him.

"Timmy?" Timmy couldn't help but scream "shit!" in his head.

"Timmy Turner is that you?" There wasn't any point in hiding anymore; Timmy raised his head up to face her. "Oh, my gosh it is you!" she shouted as she walked over to him and wrapped him in hug that was way too tight to be pleasant. Releasing him from the hug but not letting go of him, Vicky dragged him with her so that he was facing all the other new people.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Timmy, I babysat him till he was twelve." Timmy felt his face tint red with embarrassment as the other new employees looked at him.

"Isn't he cute?" Vicky asked as she pulled on his right cheek like his grandmother.

This time Timmy could hear a chuckle or two from his fellow new people. "It's been so long since I last saw you Timmy. How old are you now?"

"Sixteen" grumbled Timmy who was clearly less than thrilled about what she was doing.

"Wow it's really been four years since I last saw you. It's been too long."

"Not in my opinion" muttered Timmy under his breath.

"What was that Timmy?"

"Nothing, I was just saying that you've changed so much too." Vicky gave him a shove in the direction of everyone else after his sarcastic remark and flashed him a smile that Timmy knew could mean only one thing, fuck you too.

Speaking in the same sweet sounding charade she had kept up the whole time; Vicky addressed everyone again.

"All right everyone I'm going to show you the loading dock where we unload all the trucks every morning, but before we head there I've got a special little assignment for Timmy."

Timmy swallowed a lump in his throat; he knew that whatever "assignment" she gave him would be almost guaranteed to be unpleasant. Vicky took out a pen and a little note pad then jotted something down. She folded the little note over twice before she handed it to Timmy. "Deliver this note to the lard department."

Timmy questioned his assigned task. "There's a whole department dedicated to just selling lard?"

"In this store there is. Ok everyone but Timmy follow me."

Timmy, who was all too happy to get away from Vicky turned and walked in the opposite direction, it was only after Vicky and all the others were out of sight that Timmy realized what she had told him to do. He was supposed to find a specific department in a store the size of a small city.

It took Timmy over three hours of systematic searching to find the lard department tucked away in one of the back corners of the store. Not only was just finding the place difficult but Timmy made the agonizing discovery of finding out that the lard department wasn't even open today. Now fully aware that Vicky had sent him on a wild goose chase he opened up the note Vicky had given him.

_Dear Twerp, I hope you wasted a few hours of your life before you got smart enough to open this. Looking forward to working with you. Love Vicky._

Timmy wanted to scream at the world in frustration, but slowly gained control with the realization that as far as Vicky pranks go this one was pretty tame. Nevertheless he was sure that she would take it further and further the longer he worked there. Timmy sighed in disbelief, four years ago when Timmy's parents decided that he was too old for a babysitter had been one of the happiest days of his life. He truly believed that he would never have to see Vicky again. Now that dream had been destroyed and Timmy was becoming increasingly resentful of his first job.


	2. Slave Wages

For the record I've never worked at wallmart though I feel it would have helped me write this story if I had. Any way here's chapter two which I wanted to be longer than the first chapter, it is, but not by as much as i wanted it to be. If all goes according to plan chapter three should be longer and more interesting than this one.

* * *

The door to Timmy's room was flung open and Cosmo and Wanda looked over to the doorway from inside their fishbowl. Their Godchild had returned from his first day of work. Switching from Goldfish to Fairies, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl to greet Timmy. "Hey, Timmy how was your first day of work?"

Though he wasn't angry with him it took all of Timmy's self control not to yell at Cosmo. "Oh, it was terrible as it could have possibly been."

The tone of Timmy's voice was an immediate red flag to Wanda who asked "alright what happened?"

"Guess who my boss is."

"Oh, I know" shouted Cosmo "Is it Sylvester Calzone?"

Ignoring the green haired fairy Timmy looked to Wanda. "Vicky's my new boss."

"Oh" said Wanda who was clearly hard pressed to sugar coat the situation.

"What are you going to do Timmy?"

"What do you think? I have to quit my job, I have no choice."

"Timmy, that may not be the best idea."

"What!" Timmy asked in shock "Are you saying it's a good idea to let Vicky torture me?"

"Listen sport your sixteen now, the fact that you still have me and Cosmo as Godparents is really unusual. Very few children still have Godparents at your age."

"What does that have to do with Vicky?"

"Remember Timmy it's because her that you got us in the first place. I know you don't want to hear it, but Vicky's torture would only help you hold onto us."

Timmy let out an aggravated sigh, he knew this job would be terrible but the thought of losing Cosmo and Wanda was so painful that any alternative was better.

"Why would Vicky work there anyway" asked Wanda. "she's had nicer jobs than working at Wall 2 Wall mart."

Timmy chimed in "my guess is that she does it mostly to steal stuff."

Much to Timmy's surprise his second day of work hadn't been that hard. In the morning Timmy and all the other new employees had to unload a couple of trucks. After that he hadn't been told to do anything, Timmy and the others wandered the store till they stumbled across Vicky in the department that sold lawn furniture.

Vicky had seated herself in a lounger and had evidently fallen asleep. The three other people Timmy was with were eager to follow their supervisor's example and they too began to laze around on the job. Timmy didn't want to be so close to Vicky but everyone else had all ready sat down and he had to admit that a break was tempting.

The group of four sat and began conversing; Timmy wanted to get along with everyone else and tried to keep up with the conversation but he couldn't help but taking nervous glances at Vicky. He had no idea what she would do when she woke up but Timmy was sure it would be bad. Timmy's nervous half conversation half disaster watch continued for several minutes till it happened. Vicky came back to life and took notice of the people around her, "Hey Twerp come over here."

That word, Timmy didn't know why, but he knew that Vicky loved the word twerp more than any other word in the English language (with the possible exception of money.) Vicky called all the children she babysat twerp but Timmy found that she directed it at him more than any other child and despite any desire otherwise he still responded to it as if it was his second name. Timmy approached his former babysitter nervously, already suspicious of her actions.

"Twerp, go get me something to drink."

"Uh, sure what kind of drink do you want?"

"Surprise me" she said before she turned onto her side and appeared to go back to sleep.

Timmy set off on his assigned task, not because he respected her as his supervisor but because he was sure she would embarrass him in front of the group again or blackmail him into doing something horrible if he didn't listen to her. Vicky hadn't told him what kind of drink she wanted and he knew that if he brought back something she didn't like there would be trouble; she had probably been vague for that purpose. Fortunately for Timmy years of trial and painful error had taught him what kind of things she liked.

Timmy knew there was a massive section dedicated to selling soft drinks but he had no idea where it was, luckily he found one of the little fridges that were spread throughout the store to tempt people into impulse buys. Timmy looked through the selection in the fridge. There were numerous sodas, ice teas and lemonade. He remembered that Vicky liked lemonade especially pink lemonade which he found in the little fridge. Taking a bottle of pink lemonade with him Timmy retraced his steps back to the lawn care section.

When Timmy returned he found that everyone but Vicky had left. While handing the bottle to Vicky, Timmy asked her a question "Where did everyone go?"

"Mike came by and said he wanted all the new people over at produce."

"Oh" said Timmy before he headed off in the direction he thought the produce aisle was.

"Twerp, where do you think you're going?"

Timmy halted and spun around to face her. "I thought I was supposed to go with everyone else."

"Nope, just because Mike is the manger doesn't mean you listen to him. You take orders from me twerp not him, and I've decided to make you my personal assistant."

Timmy mulled her words over before he spoke. "By personal assistant you mean slave don't you?"

"Pretty much" she said in response. Timmy couldn't think of anything he wanted less than to be subject to Vicky's whims again. In desperation he asked "Why me?"

"Because Timmy you already know what kind of stuff I like. It'll be just like old times."

"Oh, boy" said Timmy trying to sound as sarcastic as possible.

"It's not all bad twerp, my slave…I mean personal assistant doesn't have to do any heavy lifting like that." Vicky pointed over to one of Timmy's fellow new people named Scott who was doing his best to push a massive refrigerator box across the floor. "Now sit down and wait till I want something else." Timmy walked back towards Vicky and took a seat in a lawn chair near her. Timmy didn't want to be anywhere near her but he wasn't about to test the girl that had given him trouble even with a pair of Fairy Godparents on his side. The two of them sat and watched Scott slowly push the box across the linoleum floor.

"Isn't he supposed to use a hand truck for something that big" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, but I broke it" said Vicky.

Scott struggled with the box, showing obvious signs of fatigue. Eventually he caught sight of Timmy just sitting around with Vicky and shouted over to Timmy "Oh, don't help me or anything dude!" sounding as sarcastic as Timmy had moments earlier.

Timmy felt a wave of guilt run through him and he got up to help only to have Vicky tell him no. "Sit back down twerp, he's doing just fine as it is."

Timmy sat down and watched Vicky take a sip of the pink lemonade he had given her. He noticed that the drink was almost the same color as her eyes. It seemed so strange to Timmy that a person as unpleasant as Vicky had such attractive eyes, not that it made up for her disgusting behavior. Slowly Scott made progress and wound up out of their sight leaving Timmy in awkward situation. He sat in silence with Vicky who seemed perfectly content to sit there all day. Timmy wondered how she held onto this job, he guessed that she had something to blackmail Mike with so that he couldn't fire her.

Timmy remembered the conversation he had with Wanda the previous day and felt a temptation to ask her a question. "Vicky, why do you work here?"

"I mostly do it to steal stuff" Said Vicky nonchalantly.

"They're too dumb to take inventory here, they don't have any security cameras and the manager Mike is terrified of me. So don't get any ideas about ratting me out."

Timmy had long since given up on snitching on Vicky. No one ever believed him and even if they did Vicky knew where he lived. Timmy had no trouble believing that Vicky could knock on his front door, talk her way past his parents who adored her, beat the living hell out of him in his room and then leave without anyone noticing.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about that" Said Timmy somberly.

The door to Timmy's room was opened gently and a visibly calmer Timmy Turner stepped into his room. Once again his Godparents were there to greet him."Hey, Timmy how was your second day of work?" Cosmo asked with the same stupid exuberance.

"Bad I guess I found out that Vicky has that whole store wrapped around her finger and then she made me her "personal assistant" which I think means I'm basically back to being ten again."

"I know its hard sport, but remember why you're doing this."

Timmy looked at his godparents and smiled, if holding onto them meant he had to endure Vicky's torture then so be it. He had survived her care when he was younger and stupider so it shouldn't be that hard to do it again now. Another plus was that he was being paid to do it, a bonus he hadn't received when he was ten.


	3. Pool Party

It's been a while since I last posted so I'm sorry. I was pulling my hair out trying to finish this chapter and its finally done but I'm still not really happy about the quality of it but at least there's a decent length to this chapter. Anyway thanks to everyone that's left a review I might not respond to every review but I do read them and I really appreciate all words of encouragement.

* * *

A week into the job, Timmy found that it was actually pretty easy in some ways. True to her word Vicky hadn't made him do anything physically strenuous. In fact Vicky was the reason that he never had to do anything at work. In exchange for the small jobs he did for her like fetching food and magazines, she kept Timmy out of doing any work for the store. More often than not Timmy's work day involved following Vicky around as she took afternoon naps in the furniture section and watched T.V in the electronics department.

This was not lost on all the other employees of Wall 2 Wall mart. Timmy hadn't worked there for more than a week and yet he had the cushiest job there. This fueled a growing resentment towards Timmy and earned him the embarrassing label of Vicky's boy toy. His reputation at work was a source of shame for Timmy, he felt selfish for having such an easier day at work than anyone else and the idea of him being Vicky's boy toy was deeply disturbing. This was made worse by the fact he and the red head were starting to get along.

Timmy found that Vicky's morbid sense of humor wasn't that bad as long as you weren't her target. Vicky still bossed him around a little bit but she hadn't teased him or tried to humiliate him in public since the first day which in Timmy's mind was as pleasant as Vicky's company could ever get. The idea of him and Vicky becoming friends was nearly incomprehensible to Timmy but if things continued the way they were going in another week she would be the only friend he had at work.

Timmy tried his best to ignore the angry stare he received from his fellow employees as he ventured into the grocery section. Vicky had ordered or asked him (it was becoming increasingly difficult to tell which) to get lunch for the both of them which meant that he was basically stealing the stores food for her. Timmy grabbed a couple readymade sandwiches and then made note of it on a piece of paper. The idea of stealing was hard for Timmy to cope with, first because he knew it was wrong and secondly as someone who was blessed with Fairy Godparents he had never succumbed to the temptation of stealing since he could wish for whatever he wanted. Because of this Timmy made a list of everything Vicky had told him to take and then when he got home he would wish for everything that he took be put back into the store's inventory.

This made Wanda happy and made it impossible to prove Timmy stole anything, not that it mattered because they never took stock at Wall 2 Wall mart and even if they did Vicky would threaten anyone that accused him; it was strange to Timmy that Vicky had become so protective of him in the last week. He was certain she had made him her slave to screw with him, but a week later he had it easier than anyone else in the store. Timmy took the sandwiches with him and began the twenty minute walk back to the electronics department where Vicky had situated herself. Along the way he was met more angry glares and a few people that gave an unfriendly gesture involving their middle fingers.

When Timmy got back to the electronics department he found Vicky seated in a reclining chair positioned in front of a fifty inch flat screen, not that she was watching since she was reading a magazine that she asked Timmy to get for her. Timmy took a seat in another reclining chair that was next to Vicky's. Vicky had forced the other new employees to move the bulky pieces of furniture into the electronics section. At first Timmy was happy he hadn't had to do it himself but afterwards he wished he had since the incident only strengthened the hatred they felt for him.

Vicky looked up from her magazine and took notice of Timmy. "How was the trip twerp?" asked Vicky as she took a sandwich from Timmy.

"Fine, except that everyone here hates me"

Vicky let out one of her trademarks sinister laughs. "You actually care about what people think of you. That's cute twerp."

Ignoring her statement about finding his behavior cute, Timmy said "You might be used to having everyone hate you but I'm not."

Vicky let out another laugh. "That's a weakness twerp."

The conversation halted while they both ate their lunch and watched T.V. A couple minutes of awkward silence passed before Vicky spoke again. Timmy, can I ask you something?"

Timmy noticed there was something off about her voice. He couldn't say that her tone carried any unusual emotions; her voice just lacked the vicious edge that it always had. Although it made him nervous, Timmy decided to let her ask him the question. "Uh, sure"

"Do you hate me?"

Timmy was taken aback by her question and asked a question of his own. "What do you care? I thought you just said that caring about what other people think about you is a weakness."

In the same unusual tone of voice Vicky continued. "I did but, Timmy here's the thing I've given a lot of people of a lot of shit in my life but, you always got the worst of it. I don't know why I picked on you the most, maybe cause I watched you every day. Any way what I'm trying to say it that I'm..sorry."

Timmy was shocked; Vicky just apologized and showed some humility. This wasn't totally unprecedented; when he was ten they had been buried in an avalanche together and she had apologized to him then but that was during a very serious situation. This time it came about by her own freewill and put Timmy in an awkward place. This was the first time in a long time that Timmy had bared witness to a nice and humane Vicky and made him remember that she was human after all. Now that Timmy was feeling the full effects of teenage male stupidity he saw her as a member of the opposite sex for the first time. It was strange to see her in that light, but it couldn't be helped now. Timmy felt a nervous urge to clam up around the older girl with pretty pink eyes but he knew that he had to respond to what she had said. Despite his best efforts Timmy couldn't think of anything intelligent to say so he simply blurted out "That's okay Vicky"

"Well how about you answer my question."

"What question"

"Do you hate me"

"Oh, right. Well…" Timmy's first instinct was to say yes but when he thought about it the answer was no. Like Wanda had said it was because of Vicky that he received his godparents, which Timmy thought of as the best thing that ever happened to him. Another factor was that he hadn't seen her for four years and he just didn't care anymore. He might still be a little afraid of her but he didn't hate her. "No, I don't hate you."

"Really" Vicky asked with some of her usual energy returning to her voice.

"Yeah, it's all in the past. I forgive you."

A smile grew on Vicky lips, the same kind of smile that had made Timmy fear for his life when he was younger. Now it made him nervous for a whole new set of reasons.

"Thanks twerp" Vicky said before the conversation died and the two fell into a awkward silence.

Their conversation had been new ground for them both and neither one knew what to say or do next. Eventually Vicky stood up and spoke "Alright I've had enough work today I'm going home. You can go too twerp no one's going to notice that we left."

Timmy asked "Am I still gonna be paid for today"

"You should be, but if not let me know I'll set Mike straight"

"Uh, sure thanks" Timmy said not quite believing that he was expressing gratitude to Vicky.

"Okay, later twerp"

Vicky began to walk away leaving Timmy alone to think, but before his tired mind could get to the monumental task of understanding why Vicky would apologize to him she walked back to him. "Oh, twerp one last thing, my little sister's birthday party is tomorrow at our house. I'm not ordering you to go or anything but she's been begging me to tell you about it. So if she asks I told you okay." Timmy nodded his head up and down in response.

"Ok, see you later again twerp" Timmy noticed that even after apologizing she still called him Twerp. Somehow in the last week the word twerp had changed from an insult to a pet name.

Timmy didn't really want to go to Tootie's birthday party but his mother had found out about the party thanks to the fifty plus invitations she had mailed to his house. Mrs. Turner like Cosmo and Wanda adored Tootie and always pressured Timmy to treat her nicely. With the combined efforts of his mother and his fairy godparents Timmy was forced to attend the party.

With a wished up gift in hand Timmy began the short walk to Vicky's house. Arriving there Timmy saw a set of balloons tied to the mailbox out front. Timmy walked up the path to the front door which had a note stuck to it; the note read _the parties in the backyard use the side path. _Timmy walked to the left side of the house where he found a path leading to the backyard. When he reached the backyard, Timmy found that there was a swimming pool. He didn't remember Vicky's family having a swimming pool but he hadn't been to their house in years so he had no idea when they had it built.

Besides the pool there were numerous small tables and lawn chairs along with a few long tables that had food and drinks on them. On another table was a pile of gifts meant for Tootie. Timmy made his way to the gift table, along the way he took notice of the other party guests. He recognized a few of Tootie's girlfriends from school and the creampuffs, after placing his gift with the others, Timmy continued to look around the party. He saw that a few of the girls had jumped into the pool and that a couple of older party guests probably parts of Tootie's family had arrived to the party as well. So far there was no sign of the birthday girl or Vicky, so Timmy took a seat near the pool trying his best to ignore the heat of the summer sun.

Several minutes later the back door of the house opened up and Timmy caught sight of Vicky stepping outside. To his astonishment she was wearing nothing but a green bikini. With the previous days revelation that Vicky was in fact noting more than a human girl still floating around in his head; Timmy found it hard to take his eyes off her. Timmy watched as Vicky strolled up to where some of the older party guests were seated and grabbed a beer out of a cooler. This was something of a shock to Timmy since a part of him still thought of Vicky as the teenage girl that tormented him. In reality she was the twenty-two year old woman whose body clouded his judgment and made him forget that she used to be his arch nemesis.

Timmy looked on in a trance till Vicky looked back at him causing Timmy to look away in embarrassment. Seconds later he heard his name called out. Tootie much like her older sister had disarmingly cute and feminine voice though it lacked the vicious edge Vicky's had. Tootie ran over to Timmy prompting him to stand up and greet her. Though he was less than thrilled about it, Timmy let Tootie wrap her arms around him on her birthday.

"Happy birthday Tootie."

"Timmy, I'm so glad you came" Tootie released him and took a step back giving Timmy the opportunity to look at her. Tootie was wearing a dress and had exchanged her glasses for contacts. Pubescence had done a lot for Tootie and Timmy had to admit that she had grown up to become pretty attractive. Timmy probably wouldn't mind her advances if she hadn't been so overwhelmingly persistent for so many years. The two teens stood and talked, Timmy felt Tootie deserved his attention on her birthday but as hard as he tried he couldn't help but steal glances at her older sister. "So, Timmy do you want to go swimming in a little while?"

"Sorry Tootie but I didn't bring a bathing suit, I didn't even know you guys had a pool."

"Ah Timmy come on who cares what your wearing." The thought of jumping into the pool even with his clothes on was tempting, the heat was beginning to get to him. Timmy looked around the yard form something to drink; strangely Vicky was nowhere to be seen. Eventually Timmy remembered seeing drinks on one of the tables.

"Tootie how bout this. I'm going to get a drink then I'm coming back here. You can go swimming or just sit here with me. Either way I'll be here."

The fact that Timmy was willing to be around her put a smile on Tooties face. Timmy knew he might regret this later but he felt obligated to spend time with her today. Just as Timmy was about to leave for his drink he felt a hard shove from behind. He stumbled forward trying to regain his balance but he was too close to the edge of the pool and tumbled into the water. For a few seconds Timmy tried to regain his bearings under the water before his head broke the surface.

The question of who had pushed him in was answered by the sound of Vicky's maniacal laughter. She must have snuck up behind him while he was speaking to Tootie. Timmy hauled himself out of the pool which was difficult because his wet clothes made him feel noticeably heavier.

Tootie who had seen the whole thing was yelling at her sister for what she had done. In typical Vicky fashion she just ignored Tootie with a confident smirk on her face. Timmy did what could to wring the water out of his clothes while Toootie continued her verbal assault.

"There are towels in the first floor bathroom you can use to dry off twerp." Timmy looked up to see that Vicky was looking at him, completely unwilling to acknowledge her little sisters existence. With no better course of action in his head Timmy entered Vicky's house making sure to close the door behind him.

As Vicky had said there were towels in the bathroom. Timmy took his shirt off and wrung it out over the sink, while he did so he heard the sound of someone opening the door he had used to get in the house. He knew it wasn't Tootie since she hadn't called out his name as soon as she entered the house so Timmy figured it was one of her parents. Content that he had forced all the water he could out of his shirt; Timmy picked up a towel and used it to dry off his hair and then put his shirt back on. With that done Timmy couldn't think of anything else to do, his pants were still wet but he didn't think there was anything he could do about that plus it was so hot they wouldn't stay wet for long.

Timmy opened the bathroom door only to find Vicky standing there by the doorway. There was a predatory smile on her face, the same kind of smile that gave him nightmares as a child. Unconsciously Timmy succumbed to an urge to slowly back away from Vicky when she was like this. Timmy backed away until he hit the back wall of the bathroom, Vicky had followed Timmy by moving forward and now had him more or less pinned against the wall. Vicky was only inches away from Timmy and he felt his heart speed up. Being close to Vicky was had always been stressful to Timmy, but now he had new reasons to be nervous around her and the fact that she was still wearing nothing but a bikini only intensified his feelings of unease.

"Sorry about pushing you in twerp, but it was too much fun to resist"

Timmy could smell alcohol on her breath and he wondered if it was affecting her behavior. Vicky reached out and gently lifted his chin up so that she could look him in the eye. Timmy was shocked that her touch had been so gentle, in the past physical contact with Vicky had always meant pain.

"You know twerp, you got a lot cuter since I stopped babysitting you. I'm glad we work together"

For Timmy the situation had become far too intense and weird, he tried to get past Vicky but this didn't work as Vicky simply grabbed hold of him and pushed him back against the wall this time she pressed her body up against his.

"What's the matter twerp, don't you want this? I saw you peaking at me outside; don't you want the girl that used to babysit you?"

He wanted to say yes, he wanted to give in and kiss the cute red headed girl with pretty pink eyes but he couldn't. There checkered past still rung in his head and on Tootie's birthday it just seemed wrong. Fortunately for Timmy the sound of the back door opening became audible again and this time it was followed by tootie calling out to Timmy. With a devilish grin still fixed on her face Vicky stepped aside to let Timmy out of the bathroom.

Timmy made his way back to the door that lead to the backyard, he found Tootie there waiting for him. Tootie looked at Timmy with visible worry on her face. "Timmy are you okay your face is really red?"

"I'm fine I'm just mad at Vicky for pushing me into the pool" said Timmy who hoped that Vicky didn't hear him or understood that he was lying. He knew that he should be mad about it but after what happened in the bathroom he could care less.

"Oh, me too said Tootie in response.

An hour later Timmy left the party, he saw Vicky once again before he left which was awkward for him but evidently not for Vicky since she flashed him a smile every time their eyes met. Luckily for Timmy's clothes had dried off by the time he got home so he didn't have to explain the pool incident or what happened afterwards to his parents or fairy godparents. After a shower Timmy crawled into bed with his head racing. He had no idea what Vicky would do at work tomorrow.

* * *

It's weird writing about a person having pink eyes like it's normal but this story is based off a cartoon afterall.


	4. No Retreat

Alright here it is, the fourth and final chapter of An Icky Employment. I would have liked to make this story longer but I have had a lot of trouble with it and I decided to end it before I started pulling my hair out.I said this wouldn't be a well thought out story but I still feel like i wasted a good idea with this story. My advice for anyone writing fan fiction would be to look before you leap. I put this one to paper without thinking about it much beforehand and I believe it suffered for it. O.K that's enough excuses from me, I'm going to leave you guys with a personal tidbit about myself that some of you probably already knew. I love Grey Delisle, I like Tara Strong too but I adore Grey Delisle, after all she's the voice of Vicky.

* * *

Pushing shopping carts is a task no one relishes, especially someone who was used to wishing their problems away but that's what Timmy had to do. The memory of a conversation with Cosmo and Wanda bounced around in Timmy's mind while he gathered the carts in the Wall 2 Wall mart parking lot.

"What do you mean you can't come to work with me?"

"Sorry sport, but it wouldn't actually be work if you were using fairy magic the whole time. Plus that store is usually packed with people and making wishes there would be too risky."

When Timmy arrived at work he found that Vicky wasn't there yet which meant that he was on his own and that he had to do what Mike told him for once. Mike had tasked him with gathering up all the loose shopping carts in the massive parking lot. This assignment was a mixed bag; on the bright side it secluded him from all the other employees who hated him but it also meant that he had to toil under the glaring sun of southern California.

The monotonous task continued for two sweat inducing hours until Timmy saw the first sign of Vicky's presence. While pushing a cart towards the corral a bolt of lightning came down and struck the roof of the little enclosure not more than twenty feet in front of him. The overwhelming sound and light left Timmy stunned and for a while all he could do was stare at the scorch mark on the plastic roof of the cart corral. Slowly Timmy came to a realization. It was a bright and sunny day and yet a bolt of lightning had struck the earth. That could mean only one thing; Vicky was nearby.

Before he could turn around Timmy felt a pair of arms snake around his body. "I see he's got you doing grunt work. Did you miss me twerp?"

Although Timmy had been dreading his next encounter with Vicky, he had become accustomed to an easy day at work and without Vicky that wasn't possible. Plus he hadn't survived her care as a child by telling her something she didn't want to hear and right now he was sure she wanted a yes.

"Yeah" Timmy said meekly.

Vicky's hold on him tightened and she whispered "good boy" into his ear before she planted a kiss on his cheek. Shortly after she released him

"Come on Timmy were going inside" Timmy followed without a fuss, he wanted to get out from under the sun and he felt a desire to listen to Vicky that wasn't born out of fear.

The Wall 2 Wall mart parking lot like the store itself was massive; Timmy followed after Vicky across the huge expanse trying to understand what had just transpired. This was the second time Vicky had gotten affectionate around him, even going so far as to kiss him. Timmy had believed that the first incident at Tootie's party may have been motivated by alcohol but this time when she had grabbed hold of him he couldn't smell anything on her breath.

Vicky stopped and turned around to see if Timmy was still following her, she flashed him a smile before she turned around again and continued the long walk to the store. Clearly the dynamic of their relationship had changed from when Timmy was a child. They had gone from being enemies to the verge of something he had thought was impossible. Timmy was beginning to wonder if something had been unleashed when he accepted her apology a couple of days ago.

The automatic doors slid open for Timmy and Vicky at the front entrance. Inside the store there were large groups of people in the checkout lines. Timmy imagined that the store was quite busy at the moment but since Vicky was there he wouldn't be helping. He knew that he had a full day of being near the red head in front of him which was becoming increasingly difficult to deal with. Timmy was beginning to think that he knew what she wanted from him; the trouble was that Timmy didn't know what he wanted for himself. The idea of a relationship with Vicky was strange to say the least; the girl had been his tormentor for so long. Recently though he had learned that Vicky's friendship could actually be pleasant. Her aggressive and manipulative nature made her almost charming if you were on her good side, which Timmy certainly was.

The two continued further into the store before they stumbled across the manager Mike.

"Hey, Turner I thought I told you to…" he stopped speaking when he caught sight of Vicky who was shooting him a less than friendly expression.

"Oh, never mind"

This was the experience Timmy was used to, doing nothing productive and Vicky threatening anyone that had a problem with it. It was a return to normal but it did nothing to make him feel more at ease. The incident at Tootie's party and what just happened in the parking lot played with head and his emotions.

The two of them took their usual seats in the electronics section. The awkward feeling Timmy had on the walk there was intensified as they sat in silence.

"Hey twerp, go get me something to drink"

That was something Timmy could do and he was all too happy to get away from the situation that made him nervous even if it was only for a minute or two. Following the path that had become very familiar to him, Timmy found the little fridge that he had used the first time Vicky had asked him for a drink. Just like he had done so before Timmy grabbed a bottle of pink lemonade and walked back to where Vicky was seated.

Timmy returned to find Vicky in her usual seat looking up at him as he approached her. Vicky had a smile on her face and a general air of warmth about her as Timmy handed her the drink. Having already been spooked by Vicky's behavior in the last two days Timmy turned to walk away from her only to have Vicky latch onto his hand before he could move away. Timmy turned back round to find Vicky standing up from her seat, still smiling at him.

"Thank you Timmy" she said before she kissed him on the cheek again and sat back down. Timmy returned to his seat trying to comprehend a word in which Vicky expressed gratitude. In the week since he had began working Vicky had become increasingly affectionate with him. Although he hadn't thought it possible the only reasonable explanation is that he had somehow stolen her heart. When he thought about it, Timmy realized that he should have seen it before, but after all she used to be his arch nemesis. This new idea ran contrary to all that he knew about her.

With that realization sinking in the awkward silence became nearly unbearable to Timmy. In his short life he had yet to have any major success with women and Timmy felt wholly inadequate sitting next to the alluring older girl. Adding to his feelings of unease was the torrent of mixed emotions he felt towards Vicky. With the situation making Timmy completely stressed out, he could think of only one thing, retreat.

"Vicky I'm not feeling too good I think I'm going to take off early"

"Oh, really" Vicky answered. She had kept her tone neutral but Timmy thought he heard hints of hurt and disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home"

"Well, I hope you feel better soon"

"Thanks" Timmy said reactively before he got up to leave. Before he went on his way Timmy took a glance over at Vicky. She was still smiling at him but in her big pink eyes he could see worry.

Timmy entered his room with a somber attitude which Wanda immediately picked up on. "Your, home early sport, is there something wrong"

"No, I just feel a little under the weather so I left work early"

"Do you want to wish and make yourself feel better" Cosmo asked

"No, I just need to rest for a while"

Timmy crawled on top of his bed and lay down. He stared off into space completely absorbed in his thoughts. The current situation with Vicky was something he never thought he would have to deal with and as hard as he tried he couldn't think of what to do. As Timmy lied there thinking he began to feel more and more drowsy, his last thought before he fell asleep was that Vicky was pretty cute anyway so he might as well give her what she wanted. The end result couldn't be any more unpleasant than resisting her feelings

Timmy woke with a start; once again a bolt of lightning had struck near him, landing on the ground outside his house. The resulting thunderclap had shook Timmy from his sleep and rattled his whole house. Even in the semi conscious state that he was, Timmy knew that inexplicable thunder could mean Vicky was coming. Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of their and floated over to their godchild. "It wasn't raining just now was it guys"

"Nope" answered Cosmo.

"It's a bright sunny day outside minus the unexplained thunder storm"

As before Timmy knew this could only mean one thing; Vicky was paying him a visit. Seconds later the doorbell rang: Timmy raised a finger to his lips indicating that he wanted his godparents to be quiet. Timmy knew one of his loud mouth parents would answer the door so if he was quiet he could listen in on them.

"Hello, Vicky" Mrs. Turner said as she opened the door.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, Mrs. Turner I heard that Timmy was feeling ill so I wanted to stop by and wish him well"

"Vicky, that's so kind of you. Timmy's up in his room, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you"

Timmy remembered thinking that Vicky could sweet talk her way past his parents and assault him in his room. The thing was that now he was sure she intended to do the opposite of attack him and it stressed him out to no end.

Timmy could hear the sound of Vicky climbing the stairs and looked to his godparents who vanished from existence and reappeared in their fishbowl. Standing up to readjust himself, Timmy sat back down on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over the side. Shortly after Vicky opened the door to his room without knocking like she usually had when she still babysat him. Making sure to close the door behind her, Vicky turned round to see Timmy sitting on his bed looking over at her.

"Hey, twerp" Vicky said nervously as she walked over to Timmy's bed.

"Hey" responded Timmy in a dispassionate tone that neither welcomed nor condemned her presence in his room. Vicky took a seat on the edge of the bed putting her only a couple of inches to Timmy's left. Timmy's mind raced with what Vicky would do, he was fairly sure why she had come to his house but he didn't know what she would do now that she was sitting so close to him. He hoped more than anything she wouldn't question why he had left work early.

"So why did you really leave work today Timmy" Timmy's hopes imploded then and there but he wasn't keen on telling the truth so he did his best to play dumb.

"I told you I felt sick so"

"Don't lie to me Timmy Turner" Vicky cut in with a tone just short of sounding angry.

"I watched over you for years and I know when you're lying"

Timmy let out an exasperated sigh, he really wished his godparents weren't in the room with him but with Vicky right there beside him all they could do was stay put and hide. This meant that Cosmo, Wanda, and Vicky were all going to hear things he would rather not say.

"Listen the real reason I left is because…" Timmy stopped, the situation had become unbelievably awkward for him and it felt impossible for him to finish the sentence. Vicky just smiled at him and said "go on"

Somewhat reassured by her smile, Timmy continued. "The reason I left is because you make me nervous. Ever since a week ago you started acting weird around me. You started treating me nicely for the first time in my life and beyond that you got really touchy especially at Tootie's party. Even now you're sitting so close to me, maybe I'm over thinking things but it all just makes me think you like me"

The last sentence was particularly difficult for Timmy to get out and he just looked down at his feet nervously afterwards.

"Timmy" Vicky said before she shuffled over to her right putting her even closer to him. "You oblivious idiot, I do like you"

Timmy looked back up at Vicky in shock, the information its self didn't shock him but he was surprised she would admit it so easily.

"Really" Timmy asked barely able to come up with a response.

Vicky reached out and began to caress his face. "Yes, really" she said before she leaned towards him and made contact with his lips. The kiss hadn't lasted more than a few seconds but it left Timmy dumbfounded. The idea that he was beginning to have feelings for Vicky had entered his mind earlier in the week and now after she had kissed him and he had enjoyed it; Timmy couldn't deny it any longer. He was in love with her too.

Timmy looked over to Vicky again to find her looking back at him. She was smiling at him sweetly, her big pink eyes were aimed straight at him and Timmy felt his heart melt. Timmy wanted to admit that he felt for her too but he didn't think he had it in him to say so. Instead he decided to show her how he felt.

Timmy reached out with his left arm and pulled Vicky into him by her waist before he rested his head on her right shoulder. Vicky happily leaned back into him and laid her head against his. The two of them sat quietly for several minutes before Timmy broke the silence.

"Vicky, why do you like me?"

Vicky let out a nervous chuckle before she spoke. "It's kind of embarrassing but I guess I should tell you. It has to do with the way you look at me. There's something I've noticed about almost everyone I've met. When they look at me they're judging me, there's hatred in their eyes, even from some people in my family. But you Timmy, when you look at me I see none of that. You look at me with a blank slate, like I'm an ordinary person; I can see it in your eyes. Plus when you accepted my apology a couple days ago that sealed it, I couldn't believe anyone would forgive me especially you. You have no idea how special you are Timmy Turner"

Vicky raised her head up from Timmy's and gave him a peck to the cheek before she stood up from the bed.

"I better go before your mom suspects something weird is going on"

"There is something weird going on" Timmy responded.

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone"

"Why" Timmy asked "No one would believe me anyway"

"Twenty two year old women aren't supposed to have sixteen year old boyfriends, so I would prefer that you didn't risk it twerp. This will be our little secret O.K Timmy" Timmy noticed that she used the term boyfriend and happily agreed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"Good" Vicky replied before she left his room and closed the door behind her. Timmy stared blankly at the door way while Cosmo and Wanda out of their fishbowl home.

"So, I guess you haven't been telling us everything about work have you sport" Wanda asked in a serious but not angry tone.

"No, I haven't, I'm sorry guys but I couldn't bear to tell anyone. I can't even imagine how I would tell someone that I thought Vicky was in love with me"

"Wait" Cosmo said while scratching his head "Timmy and Vicky aren't enemies anymore?"

Wanda ignored the fairy that was ten minutes behind on current events. "It's okay Timmy; it was just a shock to see it in person"

"So your okay with me and Vicky being…you know"

"Timmy, I'm married to an idiot who can't take care of himself even with magic. Me passing judgment on other peoples relationships would just be wrong"

After a night with no shortage of Vicky themed dreams Timmy woke up to a bright sunny day. He would have to go to work today but for the first time he was looking forward to it. Timmy opened his front door and stepped out onto the streets of Dimmsdale. It was the nicest day Timmy could remember, the sky was clear of clouds and a gentle breeze kept the summer heat under control. Along the way the birds chirped and sang happily, to Timmy it seemed like the world felt the same way he did.

* * *

I said Dimmsdale was in southern California in this but I'm not sure if it's ever stated what part of California Dimmsdale is in. In some episodes it snows in Dimmsdale which I'm pretty sure it never does in southern California but I don't know I'm a East coaster.


End file.
